V1.0.0.152
Bohaterowie *Obrażenia podstawowe zwiększono z 56 do 59 pkt. *Przyrost obrażeń od ataku na poziom zwiększono z 3 do 3,2 pkt. *Wytrzymałość tarczy zwiększono z 80/130/180/230/280 do 100/150/200/250/300 pkt. *Pancerz podstawowy zwiększono z 21 do 25 pkt. *Zwiększono podstawową regenerację zdrowia z 6 do 8 pkt. co 5 sekund. *Pancerz podstawowy zwiększono z 21 do 24 pkt. *Czas działania zwiększono z 5 do 6 sek. Summoner's Rift Zmiany w otrzymywaniu złota *Zysk złota zwiększony do 16 sztuk co 10 sekund z 13 sztuk co 10 sekund – złoto otrzymywane z zabijania stworów w alejach i potworów w dżungli zostało zmniejszone w ramach wyrównania. *Stwór Walczący **Podstawowa wartość złota zmniejszona z 22 na 20. *Stwór Czarujący **Podstawowa wartość złota zmniejszona z 16 na 15. *Stwór Oblężniczy **Podstawowa wartość złota zwiększona z 27 na 40. **Skalowanie wartości złota z upływem czasu zwiększono z 0,5 do 1. *Wartość stworów teraz aktualizuje się co 90 sekund, a nie co 180. Zmiany w seriach zabić i śmierci *Bonus za serię zabić zatrzymuje się na 500 sztukach złota, zmniejszony z 600. *Serie zabić i śmierci naliczają się o około 50% szybciej. **Przykład: Gracz z serią 4 zabić będzie wart 500 sztuk złota – wcześniej potrzebował serii 8 zabić. **Przykład: Gracz z serią 4 śmierci będzie wart 126 sztuk złota – wcześniej potrzebował serii 6 śmierci. Złoto za asysty *Dodatkowe złoto dodawane graczom, którzy przyczynili się do zabicia, zostało zmniejszone z 158% do 150%. Dżungla *Przegląd **Początkowy poziom trudności wszystkich potworów w dżungli został zwiększony. **Nagrody za obozy potworów zostały ukierunkowane w stronę dużego potwora z każdego obozu. **Skalowanie trudności i nagród głównych obozów w dżungli zostało znacznie zwiększone. **Nagrody zostały skupione w 3 głównych obozach potworów (wilki, upiory, golemy), by lepiej odzwierciedlać ich poziom trudności. **Dodano nowe przedmioty do walki w dżungli i zmieniono stare. *Zmieniono odciąganie potworów **Potwory z dżungli atakują teraz najbliższy cel, zamiast ścigać początkowy. **Za każdym razem, gdy potwór zmieni cel, liczy się to jako „odciągniecie” – maksymalna ilość odciągnięć, po jakiej potwór wróci na swoje miejsce, została zwiększona z 3 do 10. **Potwory z dżungli zadają o 50% zwiększone obrażenia celom, które nie są bohaterami (np. pusklęta Malzahara, Zabawki Niespodzianki Shaco). *System, który sprawiał, że niezabite przez długi czas potwory oferowały większe nagrody, został usunięty. * **Podstawowe zdrowie zwiększono z 550 do 900 pkt. **Przyrost zdrowia na minutę zwiększono z 31 do 40 pkt. **Obrażenia podstawowe zwiększono z 24 do 35 pkt. **Przyrost obrażeń od ataku na minutę zwiększono z 0,44 do 0,7 pkt. **Podstawową wartość złota zwiększono z 40 do 44 pkt. **Przyrost złota na minutę zwiększono z 0,43 do 0,65 szt. **Podstawową ilość punktów doświadczenia zwiększono z 128 do 153 pkt. **Przyrost punktów doświadczenia na minutę zwiększono z 1,5 do 2,3 pkt. **Zmniejszono prędkość ruchu z 510 do 443 jednostek. **Obrażenia od trafień krytycznych zmniejszono do 150% z 300%. * **Podstawowe zdrowie zmniejszono z 360 do 300 pkt. **Przyrost zdrowia na minutę zwiększono z 16,5 do 25 pkt. **Podstawowe obrażenia od ataku zmniejszono z 14 do 8 pkt. **Przyrost obrażeń od ataku na minutę zwiększono z 0,286 do 0,43 pkt. **Podstawową wartość złota zmniejszono z 5 do 4 pkt. **Przyrost złota na minutę zwiększono z 0,054 do 0,081 szt. **Przyrost punktów doświadczenia na minutę zwiększono z 0,2136 do 0,32 pkt. **Zmniejszono prędkość ruchu z 510 do 443 jednostek. **Obrażenia od trafień krytycznych zmniejszono do 150% z 200%. * **Podstawowe zdrowie zwiększono z 400 do 750 pkt. **Przyrost zdrowia na minutę zwiększono z 28 do 39 pkt. **Obrażenia podstawowe zwiększono z 25 do 35 pkt. **Przyrost obrażeń od ataku na minutę zwiększono z 0,5 do 0,75 pkt. **Podstawową wartość złota zmniejszono z 33 do 25 pkt. **Przyrost złota na minutę zwiększono z 0,48 do 0,72 szt. **Podstawową ilość punktów doświadczenia zmniejszono z 105 do 103 pkt. **Przyrost punktów doświadczenia na minutę zwiększono z 1,4 do 2,1 pkt. **Zasięg ataku zmniejszono z 650 do 300. * **Podstawowe zdrowie zmniejszono z 275 do 250 pkt. **Przyrost zdrowia na minutę zwiększono z 12,1 do 18 pkt. **Podstawowe obrażenia od ataku zmniejszono z 17 do 10 pkt. **Przyrost obrażeń od ataku na minutę zwiększono z 0,2195 do 0,33 pkt. **Podstawową wartość złota zmniejszono z 4 do 3 pkt. **Przyrost złota na minutę zwiększono z 0,036 do 0,054 szt. **Podstawową ilość punktów doświadczenia zmniejszono z 22 do 15 pkt. **Przyrost punktów doświadczenia na minutę zwiększono z 0,1064 do 0,16 pkt. * **Podstawowe zdrowie zwiększono z 950 do 1000 pkt. **Przyrost zdrowia na minutę zwiększono z 37 do 48 pkt. **Przyrost obrażeń od ataku na minutę zwiększono z 1,05 do 1,6 pkt. **Podstawową wartość złota zwiększono z 40 do 45 pkt. **Przyrost złota na minutę zwiększono z 0,38 do 0,8 szt. **Podstawową ilość punktów doświadczenia zwiększono z 117 do 137 pkt. **Przyrost punktów doświadczenia na minutę zwiększono z 1,55 do 2,4 pkt. **Prędkość ruchu zwiększono z 300 do 350 jednostek. **Zasięg ataku zwiększono z 100 do 150. **Odporność na magię zmniejszono z 0 do -10 pkt. * **Podstawowe zdrowie zwiększono z 450 do 500 pkt. **Przyrost zdrowia na minutę zwiększono z 25 do 37 pkt. **Przyrost obrażeń od ataku na minutę zwiększono z 0,84 do 1,3 **Przyrost złota na minutę zwiększono z 0,15 do 0,23 szt. **Przyrost punktów doświadczenia na minutę zwiększono z 1,08 do 1,6 pkt. **Podstawową prędkość ruchu zwiększono z 300 do 350 jednostek. **Zasięg ataku zwiększono z 100 do 150. **Odporność na magię zmniejszono z 0 do -10 pkt. * **Podstawowe zdrowie zwiększono z 1350 do 1500 pkt. * **Podstawowe zdrowie zwiększono z 1350 do 1500 pkt. * **Podstawowe zdrowie zwiększono z 250 do 300 pkt. * **Podstawowe zdrowie zwiększono z 3200 do 3500 pkt. **Przyrost zdrowia na minutę zwiększono z 220 do 240 pkt. **Zasięg ataku zmniejszono z 500 do 350. * **Podstawowe zdrowie zwiększono z 8000 do 8800 pkt. **Przyrost zdrowia na minutę zwiększono z 125 do 140 szt. Twisted Treeline *Zwiększono czas śmierci na niższych poziomach oraz lekko zmniejszono czas śmierci na wyższych poziomach. *Zmniejszono liczbę doświadczenia dzielonego między dwóch i trzech pobliskich graczy. *Bonus do regeneracji many jest teraz bardziej czytelny na opisie ołtarza. *Poprawiono zasady wizji Ołtarzy **Neutralne Ołtarze nie będą już dawać wizji **Ukryci bohaterowie nie mogą już przejmować ołtarzy ** zostanie ujawniona w obszarze 300 jednostek od Ołtarza który można przejąć (ma to pozwolić jej przejmować ołtarze bez konieczności używania umiejętności by przerwać ukrycie) *Przedmioty ** ***Zmniejszono przebicie odporności z 20 do15 pkt. ***Zmniejszono maksymalną liczbę ładunków z 25 do18 pkt. ***Zmniejszono czas trwania efektu płonięcia z 3 do 2 sekund ***Zwiększono opóźnienie między zyskami ładunków z 1 do 1,5 sekundy ***Wzmocniono efekt płonięcia z 1,67% do 1,75% maksymalnego zdrowia na sekundę ***Naprawiono błąd który powodował, że pierwszy tik płonięcia nie pochłaniał ładunku ** ***Nowy przepis: + ***Całkowity koszt w złocie: 1250 (koszt połączenia: 150) ***+25 obrażeń od ataku ***+20 pancerza ***+12% kradzieży życia ***Unikalne, Bierne: Twoje podstawowe ataki przeciwko stworom i potworom mają 20% szansy zadać 200 dodatkowych, magicznych obrażeń. ***Unikalne, aktywne: wykrywająca ukrycie mgła daje wizję na wybrany obszar na 10 sekund (1 minuta czasu odnowienia) **Tymczasowo wyłączono (konfliktuje z nowym ) **Tymczasowo wyłączono (konfliktuje z nowym ) **Następujące nowe przedmioty z Sezonu 3 są wyłączone: *** *** (zmienione) *** i jego ulepszenia *** *** *** *** *** *** Crystal Scar *Zwiększono regenerację many z globalnej aury z 1,5 do 2% dodatkowej regeneracji za każdy 1% brakującej many *Następujące nowe przedmioty z Sezonu 3 są wyłączone: ** ** i jego ulepszenia ** ** ** ** ** Proving Grounds *Następujące nowe przedmioty z Sezonu 3 są wyłączone: ** ** i jego ulepszenia ** ** ** ** ** Ogólne (Statystyki) *Podstawowy koszt statystyk **Obrażenia od ataku stały się tańsze o około 5 do 10%. **Prędkość ataku stała się droższa o około 20%. **Pancerz i odporność na magię stały się droższe o około 10 do 20% **Koszt i statystyki podstawowych przedmiotów zostały dostosowane do tych zmian. *Koszt przedmiotów 3 kręgu **Koszt przedmiotów 3 kręgu został obniżony. Oznacza to, że im wyższy krąg przedmiotu, tym mniej statystyk on daje lub staje się droższy niż wcześniej. *Zmiany w przebiciu **% przebicie jest uwzględniane przez stałym przebiciem. Oznacza to, że połączenie tych dwóch statystyk wzmocni efekt ich obydwu – w porównaniu do aktualnej sytuacji, gdzie efekt jest osłabiony. **Przebicie pancerza zmniejszono z 40% do 35%. **Przebicie odporności zmniejszono z 40% do 35%. **Przebicie odporności zmniejszono z 20 do 15 pkt. **Przebicie odporności zmniejszono z 20 do 15 pkt. *Prędkość ruchu **Premia do prędkości ruchu wszystkich butów została obniżona o 25 jednostek. **Podstawowa prędkość ruchu wszystkich bohaterów została zwiększona o 25 pkt. Przedmioty Usunięto *Następujące przedmioty zostały usunięte, a rzeczy, które z nich powstawały, otrzymały zmienione przepisy: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Zmienione *Następujące przedmioty otrzymały zmienione efekty bierne i statystyki: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Nowe przedmioty *Następujące przedmioty są nowe i będą dostępne na Summoner's Rift: **Do walki w dżungli: *** *** *** *** *** **Dla wspierających: *** *** *** *** **Do ataku: *** *** *** *** *** *** **Do obrony: *** *** *Ulepszenia butów **Wszystkie buty 2. kręgu mogą zostać ulepszone odpłatnie, za pomocą wzmocnień – wszystkie buty 2. kręgu posiadają takie same wzmocnienia. ***'Wzmocnienie' – : Zwiększa prędkość ruchu o 15 jednostek. ***'Wzmocnienie' – : Zadanie obrażeń bohaterowi za pomocą ataku lub umiejętności trafiających pojedynczy cel, daje twojemu bohaterowi premię do prędkości ruchu, zanikającą w ciągu 2 sek. ***'Wzmocnienie' – : Skraca czas odnowienia Szybkości, Teleportu i Błysku o wartość procentową. ***'Wzmocnienie' – : Biegnący w twoją stronę sojuszniczy bohaterowie zyskują premię do prędkości ruchu. Dodatkowo, pobliskie sojusznicze stwory zyskują dużą premię do prędkości ruchu. ***'Wzmocnienie' – : Przebywanie przy fontannie natychmiast odnawia twój poziom zdrowia i many. Dodatkowo, zyskujesz bardzo dużą premię do prędkości ruchu, która zanika w ciągu 8 sek. Umiejętność bierna wyłącza się, jeżeli przebywasz w walce. Czary przywoływacza *Teraz dostępne na Summoner's Rift i Crystal Scar. *Czas odnowienia zwiększono ze 125 do 210 sek. *Wytrzymałość tarczy zmniejszono ze 100 + 20 na poziom do 95 + 25 na poziom. *Ulepszona Bariera zwiększa wytrzymałość tarczy o 20 pkt., skracać czas odnowienia o 20 sek. *Czas działania osłony skrócono z 4 do 2 sek. *Czas działania wydłużono z 4 do 5 sek. *Czas odnowienia skrócono z 70 do 60 sek. *Zasięg zmniejszono z 1400 do 1200. *Ulepszone Jasnowidzenie pokazuje odkryte jednostki przez 5 sek. po zakończeniu działania, zamiast wydłużać czas trwania o 2 sek. *Teraz odnawia 40% maksymalnego poziomu many tobie i pobliskim sojusznikom *Ulepszona Czystość zwiększa odnowienie many o 25%, a nie o 20% (w sumie 50% maksymalnego poziomu many tobie i sojusznikom). *Teraz obniża prędkość ataku o 50%. *Obniżenie prędkości ruchu zmniejszono z 40% do 30%. *Teraz obniża wszystkie zadawane obrażenia o 30%, zamiast o 70% dla ataków i 30% dla umiejętności. *Czas odnowienia zwiększono z 265 do 300 sekund. *Ulepszony Błysk jest teraz uwzględniany po innych skróceniach czasu odnowienia. *Wartość odnowienia zdrowia na poziom zmniejszono z 25 do 15 pkt. *Sojusznicy są teraz uzdrowieni o 100%, a nie 50%. *Ulepszone Uzdrowienie teraz podnosi maksymalny poziom zdrowia twojego bohatera o 5 pkt. na poziom, zamiast zwiększać wartość uzdrowienia o 10%. *Czas odnowienia wydłużono z 270 do 300 sekund. *Czas odnowienia wydłużono z 180 do 210 sekund. *Wyłączony *Teraz zawsze zwiększa prędkość ruchu po wskrzeszeniu. *Ulepszone Wskrzeszenie daje dodatkowe zdrowie po wskrzeszeniu, zamiast tymczasowej premii do prędkości ruchu. *Wyłączony Specjalizacje *Specjalizacje zostały zmienione. *Wszystkie strony specjalizacji zostały wyczyszczone. Runy *Nazwy run zostały zmienione tak, by bardziej odpowiadały spełnianej funkcji (np. Znak Spustoszenia to Znak Przebicia Pancerza) * **Przebicie pancerza zmniejszono z 0,93 do 0,72 pkt. * **Przebicie pancerza zmniejszono z 1,29 do 1 pkt. * **Przebicie pancerza zmniejszono z 1,66 do 1,28 pkt. * **Przebicie odporności zmniejszono z 0,53 do 0,49 pkt. * **Przebicie odporności zmniejszono z 0,74 do 0,68 pkt. * **Przebicie odporności zmniejszono z 0,95 do 0,87 pkt. * **Przebicie odporności zmniejszono z 0,38 do 0,35 pkt. * **Przebicie odporności zmniejszono z 0,53 do 0,49 pkt. * **Przebicie odporności zmniejszono z 0,68 do 0,63 pkt. * **Przebicie pancerza zmniejszono z 1,85 do 1,42 pkt. * **Przebicie pancerza zmniejszono z 2,59 do 1,99 pkt. * **Przebicie pancerza zmniejszono z 3,33 do 2,56 pkt. * **Przebicie odporności zmniejszono z 1,21 do 1,11 pkt. * **Przebicie odporności zmniejszono z 1,69 do 1,56 pkt. * **Przebicie odporności zmniejszono z 2,18 do 2,01 pkt. * **Przebicie pancerza zmniejszono z 0,56 do 0,5 pkt. **Przebicie odporności zmniejszono z 0,32 do 0,34 pkt. * **Przebicie pancerza zmniejszono z 0,74 do 0,7 pkt. **Przebicie odporności zmniejszono z 0,44 do 0,48 pkt. * **Przebicie pancerza zmniejszono z 1 do 0,9 pkt. **Przebicie odporności zmniejszono z 0,57 do 0,61 pkt. * **Przebicie pancerza zmniejszono z 1,11 do 0,99 pkt. **Przebicie odporności zmniejszono z 0,72 do 0,77 pkt. * **Przebicie pancerza zmniejszono z 1,55 do 1,39 pkt. **Przebicie odporności zmniejszono z 1,01 do 1,09 pkt. * **Przebicie pancerza zmniejszono z 2 do 1,79 pkt. **Przebicie odporności zmniejszono z 1,3 do 1,41 pkt. PvP.Net 1.72 *Polecane przedmioty nie znajdują się już na stronie informacji o bohaterze. Zmiana ta nie wpływa na informacje zawarte na stronie League of Legends oraz w sklepie w grze. Obserwator *Pingi odwrotu będą teraz w kolorze drużyny w trybie obserwatora. *Zwykłe pingi będą trwać teraz tylko 6 sekund w trybie obserwatora. *Algorytmy reżyserowanej kamery zostały ulepszone. Ogólne *Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że umiejętności mierzone nie były widoczne gdy użyto ich będąc pod osłoną mgły wojny (np. ) *Wieże przy Nexusie w Crystal Scar oraz Proving Grounds będą teraz zabijać nieśmiertelne jednostki. *Zaktualizowano wszystkie przedmioty, specjalizacje oraz czary przywoływacza botów by odzwierciedlić zmiany w 3 Sezonie. *Poprawiono logikę korzystania z czarów przywoływacza przez boty. *Poprawiono sposób w jaki boty na Twisted Treeline dostosowują się do wyboru aleji przez graczy. *Czary, które bohater rzuca na samego siebie, będą teraz pokazywały zewnętrzny blask wokół bohatera. *Ustawienia skrótów klawiszowych do "Pokazuj paski zdrowia" i "Pokazuj paski zdrowia stworów" nie są już domyślnie przypisane. *Pasywne umiejętności bohaterów będą teraz pokazywać ich czas odnowienia na ich ikonce. Film center de:V1.0.0.152 en:V1.0.0.152 fr:V1.0.0.152 ru:V1.0.0.152 zh:V1.0.0.152 Kategoria:Aktualizacje